


The Winter's Ball

by KillerAyla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Yagami Yato Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerAyla/pseuds/KillerAyla
Summary: Yagami Yatos December EventDiscord: killerqueenayla#1234Prince Akaashi is your childhood best friend. You thought you were oveer your feeling for him but are you really?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: December 2020





	The Winter's Ball

Akaashi was annoyed. He had servants bustling about in his room as they got him ready to accept the guests. All he wanted was to be alone, but it doesn't look like he will be getting that any time soon. He sighed as they forced him into more layers once he was cleaned from his training that morning, he close friend Bokuto smirked as he watched the chaos. 

“Do you not have anything better to do Bokuto? Or are you going to sit there and laugh at me all day?”

“Sorry, your Majesty, I have been told to stay at your side all day to make sure you do not try and hide on us. Again.” Bokuto chuckled at Akaashi’s sour face, enjoying the rare moment that he had let his actual emotions shine through.

Once they put the last sash on Akashi and made sure his hair was more put together than his normal bed head all the servants exited the room. Akaashi sighed as he looked at the fellow noble in the room. Bokuto smirked and it just made the man even more annoyed. 

“I am just welcoming guests. You would think that the extreme formal wear would be for the actual ball.”

“Akaashi, you are turning twenty three, your parents need you to pick a spouse and you know this. To keep up proper expectations is important.”

“How could you ever say something like that when you still keep your hair sticking up like that. You yourself are twenty four and need to find your own spouse. How do you expect to attract anyone with that mess?”

“Akaaassshhhiiii! Someone will love me, spikey hair and all, I promise to wear it down to the ball. Plus I have to make you look more attractive by looking crazy, or else I will steal anyone that could be your one true love away from you with my manly good looks.”

Akaashi snorts, moving to sit in the seat across from his best friend. He slumps back. “Bokuto, if they love me your looks will not matter. If someone loves me only because I am pretty or a prince I want nothing to do with it. You already know this.”

Bokuto watched his friend as he stared out the window, concern filling him as he realized how desperate the prince actually feels. He knew Akaashi hated the expectations on him but the need to wed was growing in the kingdom and the prince was not ready for this. The amount of people that Akaashi had already found wanted him for his position or just his looks was bearing down on the younger man. Bokuto did not know how to help and it crushed his heart to see his friend breaking from this. 

The Winter Ball his parents were throwing was the last straw. They decided that he needed to pick a spouse by the end of the week-long events, and if he had none chosen then they would choose for him. Akaashi’s biggest fear was to be married with no love, seeing his own parents have a cold marriage as it was one of convenience. So as the chime of the hour rang through the stone cold castle Bokuto rose, holding his hand to help Akaashi up out of the chair where he looked to have aged years. Akaashi took the hand offered and put himself back together, once again becoming the prince that everyone knew him has. His eyes became ice and face neutral. The young men left the room, off towards the main hall so that Akaashi could stand next to his parents as the shiny prize that everyone saw him as. Bokuto is close by as a silent pillar of strength for his friend. 

Nobles from all over the kingdom started to arrive, carriage after carriage for hours. They filled the castle to the brim with young hopefuls that used the rare meeting to hopeful find themself their match. 

Once he had worn out his voice from greeting people he took the first chance that he could get to leave the hall, needing to be away from people and knowing exactly where to go. 

He dismissed Boluto, wanting solitude as he escaped to an old tree house in the garden that nobody that should be here would know about.

Oh how wrong he was…

You had been one to arrive with the other nobles in the middle of it all, taking in the castle that you had not seen in years. You were pushed through the masses and quickly greeted by the royal family, seeing if the man recognized you but were met with blank eyes that were not really looking at anything. So you moved on, not taking it to heart as you would be overwhelmed if you were in the princes shoes. 

You were shown to your quarters by a maid, your room next to your parents. Your mother went into the room to freshen up as you said you were going to reacquaint yourself with the castle after you had not been there for ten years. 

You followed the halls, mirages of the prince and his best friend running down the hall with you following appearing in front of you. You softly smile, a hand trailing the wall as you make your way to where you had spent a good part of your childhood. 

You always thought that the garden looked ethereal, especially in winter when the soft white fluffiness covered the ground. The flowers are gone and replaced with jewel-like icicles. You walked along the cleared path to the discrete back corner that you knew held a little hiding spot of three children ages ago. The wood looked perfectly preserved, the tree house as put together as the day your father had put it up as a present for the prince. 

You walked up, taking a glance around to make sure no one saw where you headed and then climbed the sturdy ladder into the little home. It looked clean, like they had someone upkeep the little room as if it was still used. You sat on one of the cushions, pulling a book out of the shelf that you had left here too many years ago. The beautifully illustrated book signed to you, opening to read through the pages carefully. 

You had to be there for all of thirty minutes before you heard footsteps in the snow below where you were. You froze as the creak of the ladder being used, a dark head coming into view. 

As soon as Akaashi had sight of you in the tree house he froze, surprised that someone had intruded on his safe place. 

“Hello?”

“Uh, hello your majesty.”

“How did you find this place?”

He looked genuinely confused, making you feel a stab in your heart at the way he did not recognize you. 

“Am I that forgettable, Akaashi-san? I mean how else would I know about this place?”

His eyes screwed shut, deep in thought as he climbed the rest of the way up into the sturdy structure. He sat across from you as his brain tried to work it out. You giggle softly as his normal blank face breaks and instantly it brightens up then instantly dims.

“Y/N? Oh. I, uh, should have known.” He rubs the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed as he did not recognize someone so significant from his childhood. 

“How are you, Akaashi-san?”

“Now Y/N, I thought we had made it clear when you left that you should never call me something so formal.”

“That was so long ago. Are you sure? I feel as if informalaties have long since expired for us. I mean, we do not even send letters anymore.”

“I am sorry, Blossom. I know that I never answered your let-”

“No, Kash. You are a prince, your duties should always come before anyone, let alone me. I. I would love it if we could start over.”

Akaashi froze, he did not want to start over. He held such love for you as a child this hide away kept because he never wanted to let his childhood go. The time he spent in this place with you was the most cherished moments in his life. He had gotten so busy he forgot the girl that he loved most in his childhood. 

“No.”

“What? No? What do yo-”

“I want us to be as close as we were. I still and will forever consider you one of my closest friends, I refuse to ignore our past. I will make it up to you.”

“That is unnecessary. Akaashi, I will not make us start over. Though you do realize how improper this is? We shouldn’t have meetings in far off places. We both need to find spouses and for rumors to start about us. I do not wish to have ill words spoken about you because of me. So if you do not mind we can catch up later, maybe bring Bokuto-san along. I have missed him as well.”

You put the book back, sliding past the frozen man and leaving. He was not the only one having internal conflict. Just as much as he felt for you, you felt for him. He was your first love and when he had stopped answering your letters he had also been your first heartbreak. You knew that your parents had a line of men that they had set up as possibilities for you to marry, and the prince was not one of them. All you had was you being childhood friends from when your father had helped with training the soldiers before he retired to the land given to him for his service. Your family was not born into nobility and though you held the king'/s favor there was no way you were high enough up to entertain the idea.

That would hurt too much to think you had a chance with Akaashi.

So you traveled back inside, ignoring the people as you passed and back to the room you were to stay in for the next week. You knew that this would hurt but you never realized just how much.

Before you got to your room you heard your name being called, stopping in surprise as your eyes widen. You turn swiftly to see a disheveled looking noble with grey hair that is dark at the roots.

“Bokuto-san?”

“Hey, hey, hey! I knew it was you imouto-san! You have grown so much! I am so glad that you are here! We need to catch up. What are you doing right now? I was about to go meet up with my sisters, we would love to have you for our afternoon tea.”

“Oh. I would love to join you, Bokuto-san.”

“No. You will not go back to calling me with honorifics. I have seen you covered in mud and you are only a year younger than me. So I am going to take you to tea with the rest of my sisters and you can tell me what you have been up to and I will do the same. You now have no choice.” Bokuto grabs your wrist, continuing down the hall that the two have you had been traveling down and brings you to the main staircase. Bokuto’s family had lived in the castle since before he was born, his own father the closest advisor to the King. So they lived on the floor below the royal families floor. You were dragged with him to the sitting room where rambunctious female laughter could be heard.

Bokuto’s older sister were the ones in charge of keeping the three of you in line when you were younger and had been the sisters you always wanted. You did not realize how much you missed all three of them until they were in front of you giving you warm smiles and hugs. They fit you back into the fold seamlessly and you have not felt this happy in years.

You felt as if you were finally home. 

“So, love, how have you been these past few years.?” Yuna, Bokuto’s eldest sister asked, pouring you some tea into the dainty couple that looks like it should never be the same room as the muscular family. Though both women looked proper, the muscles they both have are still obvious and makes them thicker than a normal noble, yet the beauty they both held always seemed to stun you. 

“I have been focusing on my studies. I have been learning how to run the estate since my younger brother is very young and I may have to run the estate before he can take over. On top of learning how to be a proper lady so that I can try and get married. My mother has been worrying over me becoming a spinster as if I am ten years older than I am. So I have been busy. How have you all been? I have missed you all and the castle so much.”

“We have been great, just a lot of training,” Mei Bokuto’s other older sister answered. “We have to keep up with Bokuto here. Though he has been lacking since he is always chasing the prince around. He has to drag Akaashi to his own training out of the library. They are attached at the hip just as if they are still children.”

“Hey! You two stay together all the time too! Everything else in the castle is boringgggggg!”

The two females and you broke into giggles as his face fell, being upset as they made fun of him. Bokuto dramatically fell to the floor. “How could you all. My own sisters!”

The giggles moved to belly laughter, the three girls bending over from the strength of the laughter. 

A cough broke the laughter, stunning them into silence as two regal couples stood in the doorway. Bokuto’s parents smiled at the happiness that radiated from the room. The older couple held hands as their eyes appreciated the carefree nature of their children. The other couple looked harsher, eyes surveying the room. Their harsh faces relaxed as they realized who filled the room with laughter. 

“Hello dears. I am gold to see you all enjoying yourself. Y/N, it is so good to see you dear. We wish we could have had you anf your family over sooner,” The Queen spoke softly, a smile gracing her lips as her blue eyes that her son inherited had a warmth that made you feel even more at home. 

You stood up, bowing at the four of them. “I thank you for your generosity. I am so honored that I was invited to the event in the first place your majesty.”

“No, sweetie. You are a child to us, no need to bow to us. You belong in our house as much as Bokuto and Akaashi do.”

You blush at the King's words, standing up and sitting back down. 

“Have you seen Akaashi yet? I have no doubt that he would be excited.” The queen came over and sat, Bokuto’s mother following as the men left. 

“Oh, we saw each other briefly. He barely recognized me. But that is fine, it has been years and it is not as if we are close anymore. I am just so glad to see you all again. I never realized how much I missed everyone until now.”

“We will have to have you visit more often.”

“Oh, my queen you do not have to worry about that. I know everyone has too much to do.”

“Nonsense. You are the daughter I never had.”

You look down, sipping your tea as they move the conversation onto this week's activities. Staying silent as the queen brought up the need to find Akaashi a match.

“I have never had so many nobles in the palace at once. If he does not find a match I do not know what i am going to do. His father has picked someone if all else fails. He has not informed me of who though, so we shall see what the week will bring. But it should be fun!”

You smile as the servants comt to clean up the tea and snacks, standing up and dismissing yourself as you try to ignore the stab to your heart at the thought of the man marrying someone else. 

In the room you left the group eyed each other, hoping that the two young adults realize how much they pine for the other. The queen hopes her husband realizes what would make their son truly happy even if he refuses to acknowledge it. 

The first day they held dinner and let everyone relax after the long trips that many of them had made. 

The second day was full of small activities or art or music or even games. Many nobles use the opportunity to do any business that they have with people that are normally too far. The next three days continued the same.

Akaashi had talked to so many people and been met with the same conversations over and over as they tried to win the prince's favor with face value comments. They all acted too perfect. Everyone saw the stoic beautiful man as someone that only accepted perfection.

He could not take it anymore. He hated how everyone was so fake with him. He wanted someone real.

He wanted you. 

But you were avoiding him, it was obvious to everyone including the man you were avoiding. And his heart broke. He did not know what he did but he wishes he could take back the past. 

He wanted your attention but you gave it all to other people that are not him. He had never felt pain like you being so close yet so far out of reach. 

It was not until the ball on the last day that he gets to finally force you to pay attention to him. You could not tell the crown prince no when he asks you to be the first person he dances with. They announced you at the top of the stairs as is done with every noble that is eligible to be married. You wait for the cue to start your descent and watch as few people pay attention to you, meeting your parents gaze before moving on.

You made sure you picked up the front of the red ball gown, feeling as if the black lace bodice was tight when you realized you could not see Akaashi in the crowd. He waited for you at the foot of the steps, holding his hand out for when you reached the bottom. Your eyes roving over the crowd as you make eye contact with Bokuto and he smiles softly, nodding his head at the man at the bottom, making you almost startle as you notice there was nowhere to run.

He bows as you take his hand gently, following him to the floor as a slow waltz played from the orchestra. Akaashi pulls you close and finally makes eye contact with you. 

“Stop avoiding me.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Your Majesty.”

“No. Do not lie. I thought you are better than that. I also thought I told you to stop calling me that. You will always be my blossom. I refuse to accept formalities from you.”

“Fine, Kash. You have my attention. What do you need?”

“I just want to talk to you. To have my friend back. I thought you agreed with me that you wanted to be friends again. But obviously I was wrong.”

“It has been so long. How do you go back to what we used to be, Kash? Back to me chasing after a friend who could not put the effort forth?”

“I regret that. I regret it every day. I missed you.”

“Obviously not enough.” 

The song ends and you walk away, ignoring as his hand reaches out to grad you, letting people crowd the prince as you walk away.

You had been in the ball for five minutes and you were done. Your heart could not take it. The fact that the man you still pined for after not seeing him for ten years. 

He was destined to be married. He was to be wooed, not trying to rekindle a friendship that he was to forget as soon as you head back to your estate. You could still feel his warmth against your front as you make your way to the balcony. A much smaller amount of people out in the cold. 

Akaashi was heartbroken. You left him on the dance floor to the vultures as he watched you briskly walk away. He did not know what to do. He wanted to chase you but was afraid he would make it worse. He did not even have a moment to breathe as people surrounded him, fluttering their eyes and hoping to be the next to dance. 

“Excuse me. Please if you may, I need the Prince to come with me all. Sorry, the King and Queen call,” Bokuto pushed through the crowd to get to his best friend, the only one who notices the man’s heart break. Bokuto felt his heart clench as Akaashi looked at him wide eyed in an emotion that he had never seen the other man have before. Bokuto grabs the others wrist and brings him toward his parents, both looking on with concern as Bokuto bypasses them to the exit. 

As soon as they get to the meeting room next to the hall Bokuto turns to his best friend, letting his wrist go and let him collect his thoughts. 

“Kou. I. What do I do. I did not. I. I do not.” Akaashi starts to stutter, hands reaching out to Bokuto, the man pulling the younger into his chest and letting him cry. “She will not listen. She refused to give me a chance. I did not realize how much I need her.”

Bokuto cried and pulled him closer, wrapping his ars tightly around him. “I know it hurts now, Kash, but you can get through this. You are amazing and you will be loved by whoever you marry.”

“Today is it, Kou. Tomorrow my father announces who he has picked for me. What do I do then?”

“You make it work. You work on learning to love whoever you marry and do your best as king and make the kingdom better than it ever.” The slightly shorter man nods and his hands clenched in the olders jacket loosens his grip. 

“Can we leave? I can not go back there. Please?”

Bokuto had never heard Akaashi more broken. He could not help but nod, leading the man out of the meeting room and to his bedroom. Bokuto helped him get to bed and stayed till he slept. 

You yourself had stayed on the balcony so long you could barley feel your fingers, liking the numb feeling your body has.

“Sweetheart, why are you crying?” You turn, your mom standing there. You look at her, hand coming up to your face and feeling the wetness. 

“Mother, does it ever stop hurting?”

She rushes forward, pulling you into her arms and rubbing your back. 

“I thought I was over this. It has been so long but I can not do this again.”

She coos softly, pulling you even closer and kisses your head. “Let us leave, Love. I will take you back to your room.”

You pull back and wipe the tears, taking a deep breath and nod your head. You take the hand your Mother offers you and let her lead you out and back to your room. 

Two broken hearts falling asleep on separate sides of one castle. 

The next day Akaashi had a meeting with his father. He needed to choose a spouse or accept who his father chose for him. He stood in front of the King, looking at his feet as to try and hide his red puffy eyes from crying. 

“I know this is how none of us wanted this week to end, son. However, I had made arrangements with a family for you to marry their daughter. And seeing as you both have not chosen other people you are set to marry her. They are being escorted to us now to let you both talk. I hope you may find happiness in this pairing.” The King walks around the desk and towards the door, prepared to open it and let the other family enter. 

A knock rang through the room and the King opened the door. Akaashi raised his head and froze.

You stood there, eyes wide and red rimmed as your cheeks heated up. Your mind never even thought that Akaashi was the choice that your parents could have chosen. 

Both of your parents left, leaving you in the room alone. You both kept staring at the other, scared to be the first one to break the silence. 

“I love you.”

“Kash.”

“No. Let me speak without you interrupting. Please.” You nod, keeping your mouth closed. Your eyes drop to your hands as you clasp them together. “I can not tell you how relieved I am to see you. I have loved you since we were kinds and regret not keeping in touch through these years. When I was finally in front of you again I was hit with how much I love you. You are my soulmate, Blossom. You are my darling and I never want to be with anyone else except you. I just need you to tell me you want to be with me or I will call off whatever contract our parents have formed.”

“I love you too, my Darling. I thought I was saving myself by pushing you away. I want to be here with you,” you step forward and grab his hands, jittery as his warmth fills you. You still have not looked up as you were still afraid to look at him.

One hand leaves yours and grabs your chin, tilting your head up to look at him. He leans in slowly, letting you pull away before his lips meet yours. 

The kiss is soft, taking in the moment and letting your love show. As he pulls away Akaashi cannot help but dive back in, kissing you more passionately like he has wanted for years. His hand wraps around your waist and pulls you flush to his body, groaning at the feel of your soft curves against his harder muscles. His lips leave yours and rest on your cheek, he whispers i love you over and over again as he kisses your cheek and down to your neck where he stops and breathes in your smell. 

“We should probably tell them we made up.” You giggle and rest your head against his chest. 

“We should. But I want to take this in for another minute.” 

He hums as he tries to pull you closer. You both warm with love as you appreciate the moment.


End file.
